


I don't want to forget you

by ChrisTyrant



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisTyrant/pseuds/ChrisTyrant
Summary: Steve and Tony are in a relationship. In one of their fight against Loki, the Mischief God, Tony got blasted by his magic ending up with Tony losing his memories, bit by bit as the days went by. Will Tony end up completely forgetting he loves Steve?My attempt at a sad Stony fanfic





	I don't want to forget you

It was supposed to be just another day in the lives of the Avengers. Fighting for the people and protecting lives. Steve wouldn’t have known that the fight with the God of mischief would end up like this. If he did he’d never let Tony took part in it. In that fateful battle.

They avengers were called out to confront Loki who was causing damage with the creature he had summoned with his magic. It was a dragon like beast. Gliding along the air and breathing out fire. Terrorizing the people.

After a good hour of fending off and attacking it the beast started to weaken from the combined attack of the team, then Hulk smashed it into the ground. The team had just put down the monster Loki had summoned and were now fully concentrated on the magician when …….

“Tony!”, Steve shouted as he watched Tony being blasted across the building with Loki’s magic staff that had been deflected by Thor’s hammer. Ironman made no movement, no sound. He just laid there on the concrete floor motionless. A part of his face shown through the cracks of his faceplate. The captain throws his shield at Loki who had taken their distraction as a chance to escape with his beast, making him missed his target. The fight brought to an end.

Steve quickly ran over to Tony’s side. The rest of the avengers present by his side, all looking worried for their teammate. He crouched down, removing the faceplate. Tony wasn’t breathing. Steve suddenly couldn’t breathe either. Tony can’t be dead. He can’t.

It was a pure relief when the loud roar of the Hulk woke up Tony who opened his eyes and looked up at them in shock. 

Steve let out a grateful smile, holds Tony by the waist and hoisted him up to take him to the medics. Usually Tony would make a lot of excuse and fly off as soon as he could to avoid getting check ups. But this time he looked as if he didn’t know what was happening to him. He simply let Steve guide him to SHIELD’s medical team who took Tony from Cap’s arm and hoisted him onto one of the stretchers. SHIELD’s medic ensured him that they’d take good care of Iron Man and that there seemed to be no major injuries on him. That the hero was just feeling shock from the blast. Hearing that Steve finally gave them the okay as they closed the ambulance door and drove away.

Steve then checked up on the rest of the gang. He found that no one suffered any serious injuries. That was a relief. Telling them to get themselves patched up Steve got onto one of SHIELD’s bike and droved off to see his lover.

Looking at Tony’s motionless body lying on the hospital bed, wrapped up and stitches all over his body made Steve want to just curl Tony into a hug. Never letting him get hurt and shield him from everything that could hurt his Tony. 

He went over and sat on his bedside, silently watching the rise and fall of the brunette’s chest. The only indication that he was still alive. Steve misses him already. Miss how Tony would keep on talking his ass off. Never the one to keep quite. He used to hate that, no, not exactly hate. He had been annoyed at first. Of Tony, who never seems to have an off button. Always spouting a bunch of stuffs.

But then he got to know him. The real Tony Stark, who underneath all his outside bravado gets hurt easily. His true self, hidden under a number of layers which takes ages to get through but Steve did it. Got to see Tony for who he is, learned more about him. And as he did, spent time with him, talked to him, fought along side him, he also fell in love.

 

It had been the happiest day of his life when he confessed to Tony who had burst out in tears, tackling him into a hug and told him that he also loved him. Sealing their love with a kiss so sweet that had made Steve craving for more. Tony’s kisses were addictive. He couldn’t get enough of it. 

He just wishes Tony would wake up soon. So he could give him a kiss and tell him how much he missed him and loved him. That he would like to take him out on a date again. Until then, he’ll be here, by his side, until he wakes up.

When Steve got the notice that Tony had finally woke up, he rushed out of the debriefing room, leaving Fury yelling at him while his team looked over with happy understanding eyes. In his hurry he had bumped into a few hospital staffs on the way, shouting his sorry as he ran on. A wide smile adorning his lips.

He was ecstatic to see Tony. Now that his lover was okay he could take him back home. Everything would be like it was again. But everything was not gonna be like it was. When he saw Tony he looked as if he didn’t even know him. He looked so confused and scared. What was wrong?

“Tony?”, he called out, earning the attention of the said genius. Tony looked over at Steve who came by to sit besides him. Tony didn’t say anything, simply stared at him.

“Are you alright, Tony? Are you feeling any pain? Do I need to call the doctors?”, he asked him, reaching out to hold his hand. Steve felt a pang in his heart when Tony flinched at the contact. 

“I…um…do I know you?”, Tony asked tilting his head to the side.

No, this can’t be. Tony forgot about him? It’s not true. Someone please tell him this isn’t true. That this is just a sick joke Tony is playing on him and that he’ll say ‘Ha! I got you good, Cap’. But it never came. Tony continued staring at him not knowing what to do. Steve felt tears flowing out his blue eyes and falling on top of his hands. He couldn’t stop it even if he wants to. It kept pouring out, he can’t help it. 

 

Tony looked around frantically. The guy was suddenly bursting out in tears. What was he supposed to do? Pat him on the back and comfort him? The way he had talked to him. He felt like he was close with this person. And for some reason he heart clenched painfully at the sight of him crying. God, someone please help. 

A painful throb hit Tony, like an arrow being shot right through his head. What the fuck is this? It hurts as hell. He clutched his head tightly in an attempt to sooth the pain. But it wasn’t going away. Clenching his hands on both side of his head he let out a whimper of pain, earning Steve’s attention. 

“Tony?....Tony, what’s wrong? Talk to me please”, Steve pleaded, putting his hands on Tony’s shoulder to comfort him. What’s happening to Tony now? He was at a lost on what to do.

Memories of the past flashed across his eyes. About the Afghanistan incident, him being Iron man, meeting Steve, joining the avengers and most importantly, falling in love with Steve Rogers. Suddenly the pain subsided and he was now face to face with a worried looking Steve grabbing him by the shoulders, who kept asking if he was okay?... What just happened?

“Steve? What’s with the look? Did something happened?”, Tony asked, concerned on the state of his lover. Hearing that Steve crashed their lips together in a heated kiss then brought him into a tight embrace with Steve telling him how much he loved him over and over again. 

“God, Steve, I love you too but I think that’s enough ‘I love you’ for today”, Tony told him putting a hand on Steve’s face with an amused smile. Steve simply brought their lips together again.

The couple went home with Happy dropping them off at the Tower. They were soon greeted by their team who seemed equally happy to get back their resident genius and friend. After spending a few hours watching movies with the team the couple went up to their shared room. 

“So, Steve, why were you crying you eyes out at the hospital anyway? You thought I was dying or something?”, Tony asked as he laid on the bed with Steve following him, doing the same.

Steve made an attempt to open his mouth in response but then stop. After a few deep breaths he finally spoke. “Tony, you didn’t know who I was when you woke up. You didn’t remember me, about us. I was so scared, so heartbroken when you told me you didn’t know me. It felt like I was torn apart from the inside”, Steve confessed, shedding tears again.

“I’m so sorry, Steve. God, I’m sorry. But it’s alright now. Everything’s fine now, okay? You know I hate to see you like this”, he said cupping his face.

“Don’t ever do that again. Please don’t leave me”, Steve begged, placing a kiss on Tony’s palm.

“I’m not and I’m not leaving you, ever, okay?”, he assured him wiping away the tears. “Now come over here and give me a kiss, ya big crybaby”, Tony teased making grabby hands at Steve who happily obliged. 

Things went back to like they were. With Tony busying himself in work and Avengers’ business. They went on dates and had a lot of heated sex. Life was good. Everything was going well. Until it wasn’t.

Tony started to forget things. 

At first it was just things like not remembering watching a movie he had loved, an event he was booked with a month ago, which Pepper had told him. Or the date sites he had already been on. 

Steve didn’t think much of it. He guessed it happens because Tony had hit his head pretty hard during the fight and Tony didn’t seem to think much on it either. Brushing it off. But….

It wasn’t getting better. Tony seems to keep forgetting stuffs. From small things like forgetting what he was doing at the moment it became worse with him forgetting even people’s name and faces. Even of Steve and the rest of the avenger. It happened during a fight as well. Ironman had abruptly stood still among the chaos of the battle with their enemies, like he forgot what he was doing there. Steve had to tackle him down in an attempt to save him from the on coming danger.

Something was seriously wrong with Tony. It’s like his memories is being wiped out little by little. It worsens as the days went by. Tony would suddenly run out in horror when he finds Steve in the bed with him. Steve would comfort him and calmly explain to him and Tony would remember again after that. It used to happen once a week before but now it seems to occur every morning these days.

The team decided to get him checked up but they couldn’t find any reasons for it. Nothing was wrong with his brain. It was functioning properly. Steve was at a loss on what to do next. Doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with his lover but he keeps getting worse.

It was luck that Tony’s friend, Dr. Stephen Strange also known as the Sorcerer Supreme, a fellow hero had dropped by the tower for a visit. Steve had asked the magician if he could help Tony, telling him about Tony’s strange condition, after which Dr. Strange used his magic on Ironman, agreeing to help. The result shook them to the core.

“I’m afraid Ironman has been hit with a powerful magic. Magic which steals his memories of the past 5 years. When did this happen?”, Strange asked, concern acing his voice.

What he heard made Steve froze in his place. Past five years memories? Shaking his head Steve spoke up remembering the incident with Loki. “I think it might be a month ago when Loki came to attack earth with his beast. Tony got hit with a blast from him. But when we checked he didn’t have any injuries from that so we thought the suit protected him”

“Strange, can you help Tony? Remove the spell?”, Bruce asked expectantly.

“I’m afraid I can’t help you. Only the spell caster is able to break it”, the magician replied.

“Then, we have to find Loki, fast”, Natasha said, getting up from the sofa. Her eyes serious. 

“That bastard’s gonna pay for what he did to Tony”, Clint stated, anger boiling up in him.

“Thor where could we find your brother”, Bruce asked the long haired blond.

“I am not certain, my friend but I will go back to Asgard and get help from Heimdall. He would know”, was the god’s reply.

“But hurry. If this keeps up Ironman will soon lose all his memories and even feelings he had acquired during the time”, Strange added.

Natasha and Clint looked at each other and stepped out of the room. Bruce and Thor followed them out as well and the sorcerer opened a portal to let himself out.

Tony stood silently in his place. He couldn’t believe his memories were slowly being taken away from him. He doesn’t want to forget. Forget being Ironman; forget about the Avengers and….forget about Steve again…He doesn’t want Steve to suffer because of him. He loves him. Wanted to make him happy, not sad. Ever.

On seeing the shock state of his lover Steve took Tony’s hand and guided him to the sofa and sat besides him, rubbing his thumb on top of his hand in circles. Trying to comfort him.

“Tony, don’t worry. I’ll fix this, okay? We’ll find Loki and break the spell. So, just hang in there”, he whispered in a calming tone.

Tears ran down Tony’s cheeks. This can’t be real. Why did the spell have to wipe away the past 5 year’s memories? Why couldn’t it have been his childhood memories? Or his teenage years in MIT? He definitely won’t mind forgetting those. Why did the fucking spell have to take away the memories of his recent time as ironman, as part of the Avengers, being their friend and the most of all, his memories of Steve? 

 

Why was the universe so cruel? Why those memories? Maybe it’s to punish him. Punishment for all the things he’d done wrong. The result of being The Merchant of Death. Fate had come back to bite him in the face. I guess I deserve it though. He admitted bitterly burying his eyes in his palms. 

Seeing Tony cry his eyes out, Steve felt as if he’s being engulfed by a wave of sadness. He hates it, really hates to see Tony in this state. He wrapped his arms around the brunette as he continued crying on his shoulder. Tears staining his shirt, leaving behind a wet patch. But he didn’t mind, not a bit. He rubbed Tony’s back, thinking it’d help.

“Steve….”, Tony started, his voice hoarse from crying. “Steve…I don’t want to forget you…I don’t….Steve”, he continued in a shaky, barely audible voice as he pressed further into the crook of Steve’s neck. It brought tears to the super soldier’s eyes. He couldn’t help it. He doesn’t want that either. He wants Tony to keep the memories of them together. To remember how much he loved the genius, to never forget. He wants Tony to love him, always. 

“It… doesn’t matter… if I forget ….everything else. Just…not you”, Tony breathe out slowly. He was getting tired, his vision blurry and his mind in a haze. Letting out another sob he fell asleep on Steve’s arms. Steve carried Tony into their room and pulls the sheets on top of him. Instead of getting to bed he continues to gaze at the sad expression on his lover, caressing his cheeks and brushing his fingers in his fluffy hair. God, he loved this man. And he was willing to do anything for him.

As Tony was getting his much needed sleep the rest of the gang were busy on finding the location of Loki. Natasha and Clint had gone to SHIELD’s headquarters to see if they could get any information. Thor had gone through the portal to talk with Heimdall about his brother while Steve not wanting to leave Tony stayed back with Bruce at the tower to help out wherever he could. 

Thor came back the next day, bringing good news as he told the rest of the Avengers about Loki’s location on midgard. The team suit up, ready for a fight. Tony also got into his suit and they took off on the quinjet.

They found Loki inside a building, a type of bar, being served wine by the women. Loki, on seeing them gestured the girls to leave the room. “My, my, what brings earth’s mightiest heroes to seek my presence?”, the mischief god asked twirling his wine in his glass. It took all of Steve’s effort to not charge at him and beat the crap out of him. Maybe the spell would break along with him.

“Loki, remove the spell you cast on Tony”, Steve demanded, glaring at him.

“What are you talking about, mortal? I cast no such spell on your Ironman”, was Loki’s off handed reply. Steve felt like ripping his head off. 

“Don’t play coy, Loki. It happened a month ago, back when you attack New York with those beasts you summoned”

“Oh? That time? I don’t really remember it but I guess it might have happened by mistake. I would not have done it on purpose as I have no reason to cast such spells on Stark”

“It doesn’t matter. Just break the spell before I break you”, he said, hands clenching tightly on both sides.

“The righteous captain is getting angsty”, the dark haired prince said with a smirk. “Alright, fine. I don’t feel like fighting today. Stark, come over here. Out of the armor would be preferable”

Tony did as he was told and stepped out of his Ironman armor to stand infront of Loki. Loki’s hands lit up a yellow glow and hovered it over the brunette’s forehead. After a minute he put his hands down, looking a bit worried.

“I…”, he started, “The spell took so long to be removed that it’s impossible to undo now. It can’t be done”, he told them, eyeing Steve in particular. Steve’s and Tony’s eyes widened in horror. This can’t be happening! He must be lying. He must be.

“Brother, is there nothing you can do?”, Thor pleaded. Looking over to his brother, Loki maintained the stare for a while and let out a long sigh. He then told Thor that he might be able to lessen the amount of memory loss. But he’s not sure it’s enough and could instead cause permanent damage to the Avenger’s other memories.

“But I’m certain though that he’ll still retain the memories of him becoming Ironman. That’s all I can assure you, but no more than that”, he told them.

“Steve, I don’t want to do this. Please don’t do this”, Tony cried out, clutching tightly on Steve’s uniform. The super soldier wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer to his chest. “We don’t have any other choice, Tony”, he whispered in his ears as Tony cried harder.

“But Steve…. I won’t have any memories of you. I’ll forget everything. The feel of your lips on mine, your touch, the warmth of your body…..That I love you with all my heart”

“Tony…..”

“I can’t do it. Steve, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I can’t lose you. I don’t want to lose you. Please…don’t let me do this. I can’t live without you…please”, he said in between sobs.

Steve felt as if his heart was being ripped apart. It’s too cruel. He doesn’t want to do this either. He’d prefer it if he could spend whatever remaining time he had left with Tony in his arms, who, even a little bit knew him, loved him. But this was for the best. For Tony.

Pulling apart from the embrace he tilted Tony’s chin up, tears flowing out the brunette’s eyes. Leaning down he pressed his lips to Tony’s, a chaste kiss. It wasn’t like their usual hot and heated kiss but it conveyed all the love he had for him. 

“Tony….Even if you forget me, I won’t. Even if you don’t love me anymore, I won’t. I’ll just have to make you fall in love with me all over again. It doesn’t matter how long it’ll take. You’ll find yourself telling me you love me again”

“Steve…”

“I won’t give up, ever. Until I make you mine again. So what if you lose your memories, we’ll make new ones. Together. Prepare your future self for a persistent courting from Steve Rogers”, he told him earning a small laugh from the engineer.

“I get to make you fall for me again and you also get to fall in love with me all over again”

“Don’t be so confident, I might not fall for you a second time, Rogers”, he stated with a playful smile, tears still flowing out with else. Wiping his tears away, Steve asked what Tony wanted to do. Tony’s lips curved into a smile, gazing up at his super soldier making Steve’s heart beat loudly in his chest. God, he really loved those brown eyes. He never gets tired of gazing into them. Tony finally told him that he wanted to this. 

“If you’re gonna be that persistent then I guess I have no other choice but to leave it to you”, he said giving a playful punch at Steve’s chest. Then he nodded to Loki to start the spell. The magician came over and his hands gave off a blue glow, shining it upon Tony’s feature. His friends watching in anticipation.

“You better keep your promise, Rogers”, Tony said with a warm smile as the light enveloped him.

“I will”, came Steve’s unwavering answer, looking straight at him. Tony’s eyes closed and his body fell forward. Steve caught him halfway and carried his unconscious lover out the room.

Tony woke up from his sleep feeling like he’d been asleep for years. He also felt like he was forgetting something important but couldn’t put his fingers on what it is. Dressing up he decided that a good cup of hot piping coffee would help him clear his mind. So, off he went to his favorite coffee place near the tower. Taking a seat in his usual table he gave his order. With nothing better to do he gazed out the window and onto the bust street.

Steve sat across Tony’s table, eyeing him from the corner of his sunglasses. Tony sitting on his usual seat with the sunlight shining down on his features. Damn, he was beautiful. He watched as the waiter brought Tony’s order at the table. The billionaire said his thank you with a smile and Steve was already feeling jealous of the waiter. 

Letting out a small sigh he got up from his seat. He did promised Tony he’d make him fall for him again. Better start now. He went over to his former lover’s table and sat down at one of the empty seat. 

“Good morning, Mr. Stark. My name is Steve Rogers”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
We’re gonna start this love story of ours all over again and I don't mind it one bit

**Author's Note:**

> And that's My 2nd story though I haven’t even finished the first one hehe but I felt like writing a sad fanfic I guess. This one’s a one-shot. Hope ya liked it guys.
> 
> I tried my best. I love reading sad Stony fanfic but I can't seem to write a decent sad one myself. I wish I did. 
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmark are appreciated!


End file.
